Friends
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: 6 friends, 5 apartments, 4 pregnancies, 3 of each gender, 2 love hook-ups, 1 coffee shop. Bella Swan and Alice Greene, living across from Edward Cullen and Emmett Tribbiani, Dr Jasper Swan, Bella's brother, and Rosalie Buffay friends since the beginning, 1994. Let's start then, the coffee shop. What can happen so much in a small place? Friends- Twilight Style.
1. AN Short intro

Twilight- Friends Style

**AN:** Hi and I just wanted to inform everybody I WILL be starting up on this story of Twilight- Friends Style!

Basically I wanted to see how the viewers react to the characters and please review of who you think you should be?

Rachel Greene-** Alice Greene** (And then I realised, Ashley? And I started laughing at my lame joke)

Monica Geller- **Bella Swan**

Phoebe Buffay- **Rosalie Buffay**

Joey Tribbiani- **Emmett Tribbiani**

Chandler Bing- **Edward Cullen**

Dr. Ross Geller-** Dr. Jasper Swan**

**Summary: **

6 friends, 5 apartments, 4 pregnancies, 3 of each gender, 2 love hook-ups, 1 coffee shop.

Bella Swan and Alice Greene, living across from Edward Cullen and Emmett Tribbiani, Dr Jasper Swan (Bella's brother) ,and Rosalie Buffay friends since the beginning, 1994. Let's start then, at the coffee shop. What can happen so much in a small place? Friends- Twilight Style. Sorry for bad summary, I'm not very good at them! Also sorry for the bad cover pic, my friends made it (haha, she'll hate me that I said it's bad, but it is!) **Ratings Vary. **

_I have intended some last names to be the same as the original characters, due to references during scenes for jokes and script plots._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Twilighted or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only world I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Sipping the liquid out of the two dollar mug, I sigh, giving up on everybody pressing me on details. Moving on the couch, I face them, exhaling," There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with!"

I try to look away, but then Emmett, has to continue on with this discussion. Oh, why can't the couch eat me up right now?

"C'mon, you're going out with the guy! There's gotta be something wrong with him!" Smirking away, Emmett looks over at Edward, oh boy, I prepared myself for his "jokes", I mentally think while sipping on my coffee again, bring on the jokes. Surprising me they both look calm, turning into serious questions instead of a teasing fit. And then he opens his mouth, "So does he have a hump? A hump and a hairpiece?"

I shiver in disgust, of course, Emmett and Edward start laughing at his _hilarious _inquiry. Ignoring them, I take another sip of my coffee, I look outside of the busy city from the tiny coffee shop under our apartments. The silence breaks when Rose catches up in our conversation, "Wait, does he eat chalk?"

I take a glance at the other guys, we look each other for a second, and stare back at the blonde, bemused. She gestures with her hands continuing, "Just, 'cause, I don't want her to go through what I went through with Carl- oh!" She immediately slouches against the table on the ground, depression thinking of one of her other "relationships". I gently pat her shoulder in sympathy. Oh, I've had enough of this, I do need to get ready for my, er, outing. Finalising the questions and the mocking, "Okay, everybody relax. This is not even a date. It's just two people going out to dinner and- not having sex." I subtly add at the end, out smarting them. We all take a drink, except Edward,

" Sounds like a date to me."

* * *

AN: So, tell me what you think, please! Review, It's more just a preview-draft type thing! Does anybody have any suggestions on the extra characters? I was thinking like, Gunther, and the parents and so on. If any fans for Carlisle and Esme, please tell me on some more roles for those two! I'm possibly considering Maria and Carole.

**Please review and share! **

**XOXOXOXPDQXOXOXO**


	2. Pilot Scene 1

**AN: **Hi, just wanted to say thanks for all y reviewers, especially all my followers and favers! I was kinda shocked when you guys didn't review, come on guys! I need to know if you like the cast setting! Now the following chapter is Scene 1- Pilot. I am going to try and do as many of these scenes, but I need to know what you think! Thank you all again, I love each of you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only world I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Half an hour later, after that embarrassing remark across my "date", I've went through 2 coffees and now resting on another lounge, at 2:33 PM. My attention on Edward, we were exchanging childhood fears. Edward, sitting on the head of the poor breakable chair, starts up his nightmare.

"Alright, so I'm back in high school, I'm standing in the middle of the cafeteria, and I realise I am totally naked."

We all place our mugs on the coffee table, all of us mumbling, I was cringing we've all had, _that _dream, "Oh, yeah. Had that dream."

Edward continues, "Then I look down, and I realise there's a phone" He pauses, using his hands he gestures to his lower region,"... there."

Emmett, taking a confused glance, he asks, "Instead of...?"

Edward confirms, fidgeting with his coffee cup," That's right."

Well, I can say that Rose and I have _never _had _that_ dream. May Emmett- " Never had that dream." Okay, so he hasn't. At least now _officially _I know that isn't normal.

Concurring=, Rose concurs with Em," No." We all take a few sips of our drinks, while Edward goes on, "All of a sudden, the phone starts to ring." Oh my-" And it turns out it's my mother, " Okay, surely he wins worst for, _everything, "_which is very weird, because- she never calls me!" We all chuckle at that, of course Edward would form a joke out of this trauma.

After a few more swapping of stories, I go up and get a bagel, and sit back down. Around 10 minutes later I hear Edward greet somebody, I immediately know who it is. He comes and I movie over the lounge for him. Looking totally mortified, he let's out a loud sigh, "Hi."

The others look a little shocked by the bad mood, Emmett utters, "This guy says hello, I wanna kill myself." Edward nods agreeing.

Attempting to comfort my brother, " Are you okay, sweetie?" I start to get up and go behind him, massaging his shoulders. That were wet, I quickly glance outside, seeing it's raining. Well, the weather is changing quite rapidly, or maybe it's just his mood! Fidgeting he looks down to his damp umbrella.

He tells us, "I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck..." Looking down to the ground, depressing our cheery atmosphere, Edward offers a not so needed joke, "Cookie?" Ignoring him, I explain to the others, "Maria moved her stuff out today." I turn to my brother, "Let me get you some coffee." Leaving the couch I listen to what they are saying, while I order another coffee.

Rose suddenly starts plucking the air in front of Jasper," Ooh! Oh!" One of her cleansing aura things I presume. Whining, Jasper slaps her hands away, "No, no don't! Stop cleansing my aura! No, just leave my aura alone, okay? I'll be fine, alright? Really, everyone. I hope she'll be very happy." Looking straight through his venture to sound happier for everybody, trying to convince himself. I hand the coffee to him and sit back down, exclaiming, "No you don't." Like a reflex he looks up and shouts, "No I don't, to hell with her, she left me!"

Emmett shrugs, smirking, "And you never knew she was a lesbian..."

Jasper losing his temper, sensitive with the 'L' word at the moment, " No! Okay? Why does everyone keep fixating on that? She didn't know, how should I know?"

Leaving it at that after _that _outburst, we all hear something taking us off guard, Edward still having his eyes glued to the newspaper exclaims, " Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian..." None of us blinking or saying anything, he glances up to see of our shocked faces, he covers the newspaper over himself like he got caught being naked in the bathroom and covering himself with a towel, in disgust he questions, "Did I say that out loud?"

Emmett breaking that moment, he looks over to Jasper,"Alright Jazz, look. You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?"

Jasper gestures him his consent, motioning a go on action,

Emmett clears his throat, " Strip joint! C'mon, you're single! Have some hormones!"

Before Emmett can continue, Jazz explains, " I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!"

(ENTER RACHEL IN A WET WEDDING DRESS. SHE STARTS TO SEARCH AROUND THE ROOM) A loud outburst shocking all the customers, we all turn our heads to the entry door. I stare in shock. I-I can't believe it! No! It-it can't be. It can't be _her._ In a soaking wet _wedding _dress, looking around like a puppy on a high looking for it's owner. Only Jasper, Edward and I would know her. Then I see her face, yep. Diffidently her, the nose job just shows everything, after all, I helped her pick which nose she wanted. Edward, hopefully extends his hands out to the brown door, yelling," And I just want a million dollars!"

I stand up when I hear her ask for my name to one of the waitresses, "Alice?"

She turns around, leaving the waitress," Oh God Monica hi! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!" Oh my god! Why- how- my thoughts jumbled to much I realise she's panting from running around everywhere frantically, and then the waitress offers, "Can I get you some coffee?" Answering for her, I point to Alice, "De-caff." Leading her to the gang, I begin introductions, "Okay, everybody, this is Alice, another Lincoln High survivor." I turn to Alice, "This is everybody, this is Edward" I point to the amused bronze haired guy, though they've met a few times, I continue," and Rosalie, "I point to the blonde, who eagerly waves to her, "and Emmett, "I point to the huge muscular, brown haired giant, and point then to Jazz," and- you remember my brother Jasper?"

She nods in a friendly way, probably all the memories in high school when we used to torment him, " Hi, sure!"

Blushing slightly, Jazz stands up, " Hi."

Holding out their arms, going for a embrace, Jasper ,oh so smoothly, accidently pops opens his umbrella, hitting Alice square on the stomach. Just when we saw him cheering up he sits down, defeated.

(A MOMENT OF SILENCE AS RACHEL SITS; THE OTHERS EXPECT HER TO EXPLAIN) After a moment of her in shock, she sits down. We all look at her expectedly. She stares right back a us.

" So you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" I try and break some tension. Her eyes widen and then she pretends face palms herself.

"Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden-" Interrupting us, the waitress hands her the mug, Alice looks up through her panda eyes, she asks," Sweet 'n' Lo?-"Snapping out of the gaze and begins to explain further," I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry*! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Barry looks like Mr. Potato Head. Y'know, I mean, he always looked familiar, but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'" We all nod our heads, feigning for her sake we understand, turning to me, she carries on, "So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city." For a second I felt flattered, when I remembered what she was wearing., "Who wasn't invited to the wedding."

Cringing, Alice smiles gently, her fingers crossing, "Ooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHO'S CHARACTERS SHOULD BE WHO'S.**

**Maria**= Carole

**Susan**= Lucy (Mexican Coven)

*I have not decided who Barry should be, so please review to tell me who you think he could be replaced by to play.

**PLEASE REVIEW, SHARE, FAVOURITE/ FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHARACTERS PEOPLE!**

**XOXOXOXPDQXOXOXO**


	3. Pilot Scene 2 Bellas Apartment

**AN: **To the reviewers, I'm here to apologies for the "bracket thingys", I'm running of quote-by-quote script, and sometimes it has the directory. I am sorry, I try my hardest to delete all unwanted material. That includes messing up the names (sometimes I still picture the actual episode in my head, and mess up the names). So again, **so sorry! **Thank you for all the reviews, and I look forward to more ;P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only world I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Alice explaining everything, we all headed up to my apartment, the central home if we finished our coffees, which is ironic, because we now then drink coffee up here. All of us, except Alice who is on the phone, are watching some Spanish soap daytime crap. I point to the screen, "Now I'm guessing that he bought her the big pipe organ, and she's really not happy about it. "

Loudly, I hear a noise from the kitchen. Switching my attention to Alice, I listen, "Daddy, I just... I can't marry him! I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well, it matters to me!" The gang looks up for a millisecond, and back to the TV.

Edward, checking out the girls, exclaims, "Ooh, she should not be wearing those pants." We all make a 'Mhm' noise agreeing with him, suddenly another girl on the screen appears.

Emmett, swallowing a bite out of his sandwich, yells out, "I say push her down the stairs."

Rose, Jasper, Edward and Emmett start chanting at the screen, "Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!" Finally, the girl follows our chants, and pushes the poorly taught actress, down the stairs. They all abrupt into cheers, dramatically throwing their hands up in victory. I hear in the background Jazz asking if any of us wanting something from the fridge; we all either ignored him or dismissed him.

I hear a sigh coming from the kitchen, "C'mon Daddy, listen to me! All of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'." All of us are now maneuvered facing the kitchen now, watching Alice in amusement at her figure of speech, "And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!"

Slamming the fridge door, Jasper butts in, "You can see where he'd have trouble."

Alice replies on the phone, ignoring Jazz, "Look Daddy, it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Bella. "

Everybody else's necks, probably getting whiplash, turn towards me. I unclasp my hands and shrink down into the chair, "Well, I guess we've established who's staying here with Bella..."

I hear Alice scoff, "Well, maybe that's my decision. Well, maybe I don't need your money. Wait! Wait, I said maybe!" After Alice started to check if she's still talking to her dad repeatedly, she eventually gave up and slammed the phone back in the charger.

After a few minutes, I sit Alice down on one of the kitchen seats. Grasping a paper bag in her hand breathing asymmetrical, I rub soothing circles on her back, I speak gently, "Just breathe, breathe.. that's it. Just try to think of nice calm things..."

Rose, coming up and singing softily, "Raindrops on roses and rabbits and kittens, Alice and I stopping our actions, we stare at her, "bluebells and sleighbells and- something with mittens... La la la la..."

Alice excuses Rose, "I'm all better now."

Rose skips out to the TV with a huge grin on her face, she fills in Edward and Emmett, "I helped!"

I start my pep talk to Alice. " Okay, look, this is probably for the best, y'know? Independence. Taking control of your life."

Emmett touches Alice shoulder in a more than friendly way, "And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Joey. Me and Edward live across the hall. And he's away a lot." He winks at her to end his talk.

I push his hand of her shoulder, "Joey, stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!

Emmett looks at her incredulously, "What, like there's a rule or something?"

Breaking me out of my future rant, the buzzer sounds through the apartment room, Edward leaps over the couch and answers, "Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound."

" It's, uh, it's Paul."

I feel my eyes widen, "Buzz him in!"

Emmett asks, "Who's Paul?"

Jazz's eyes widen too, "Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?"

I mumble, "Maybe." I get up to go check myself in the mirror.

Emmett stops me, "Wait. Your 'not a real date' tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?"

Jazz joins him, "He finally asked you out?"

Excitement fills the room, "Yes!" I confirm to all the further questions.

Edward exclaims to nobody, "Ooh, this is a Dear Diary moment."

I suddenly realise the extra guest here, "Alice, wait, I can cancel..."

Alice, feeling the hint of my lack of guilt, "Please, no, go, that'd be fine!"

I turn to Jazz, "Are, are you okay? I mean, do you want me to stay?"

"That'd be good..." I feel my smile drop, horrified, I question him again,

"Really?"

Jasper using his normal voice, breaks into a smile, "No, go on! It's Paul the Wine Guy!"

I hear a knock at the door, I quickly hug Jazz and race to the door, I see Paul's hand still fisted, oops… did I get here to fast? To desperately?

Shaking of the feeling, I open to door my widely, inviting him, "Hi, come in! Paul, this is.." I glance for a second away from Paul, seeing everybody at least 1 meter close to us, "... everybody, everybody, this is Paul." I introduce the gang the second time today, with the additional bride.

The all wave friendly, "Hey! Paul! Hi! The Wine Guy! Hey!"

Scratching his ear, Edward leans over the counter, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Paul, was it?"

I show Paul the living room, and race to my room to get ready, "Two seconds."

I faintly hear Rose tell the others, " Ooh, I just pulled out four eyelashes. That can't be good."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

After Bells head into her room, I lean over the couch to give some small talk with Alice ,"So Alice, what're you, uh... what're you up to tonight?"

Alice looks down the ground, "Well, I was kinda supposed to be headed for Aruba on my honeymoon, so nothing!"

I immediately slam my palm on my head, "Right, you're not even getting your honeymoon, God.. No, no, although, Aruba, this time of year... talk about your- "I think for a second"-big lizards... Anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, Joey and Chandler are coming over to help me put together my new furniture."

Edward jumps over to our conversation, and straight out deadpans, "Yes, and we're very excited about it. "

Alice subtly rejects, "Well actually thanks, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here tonight.." She casts her sight to the floor, once again.

I sigh, "Okay, sure." I wasn't _really _expecting the bride to want to do _that, _I just wanted to talk to her.

Emmett tossing a beer to me, slides his over the kitchen table, he offers Rose "Hey Rosie, you wanna help?"

Dropping the piece of the hair she was fiddling with, she exculpates, "Oh, I wish I could, but I don't want to." And with that, we all turn back to the TV and we give a good lucks to Bella when she leaves with Paul.

* * *

**How was that! Sorry for any errors for this chapter too, my spell checker isn't working and I don't wanna go old school…**

**Tell me what cha think!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND SHARE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**XOXOXOXPDQXOXOXO**

**PS ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE FAVED AND FOLLOWED YOU ROCK, BUT PLLEEEEASSSEE REVIEW TOO! MWA!**


	4. Pilot Scence 3 Jasper's Apartment

**AN:** Thank you for all your reviews! I love you **all**! To answer some questions; if you have any particular episode you want me to write, just ask. I' just going to see how it goes, scene by scene. No, I don't have a beta and don't know how to get one, thank you very much. AND I LOVE YOU TOO! This story is a progressing everytime I read more reviews! **Thank-you! **If you have any suggestions or requests, just ask!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only world I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

3 and a half hours after departing Bell's apartment, Edward, Emmett and I walked over to my apartment and split the "Make-at-Home-Cheap and Easy!" furniture packages, Edward and Emmett working on the other side where I said where I want my bigger boxed furniture. I on the other hand, I squatting in the corner with the useless manual. Not really talking to anybody, I confusedly spoke, " I'm supposed to attach a brackety thing to the side things, "I held up the wooden piece, "using a bunch of these little whim guys. I have no brackety thing, I see no whim guys whatsoever and- "suddenly feeling a burn up m legs, "I cannot feel my legs."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Back to back with Emmett, we stare at out creation. Holding up one left-over bracket shaped thing in front of us, Emmett asks, "What's this?"

I inspect the remnant block, glancing down at the instruction manual, seeing nothing in the pictures under the foreign text, looking back at the object I utter, "I have _no_ idea."

Emmett and I look over at the confused state of Jasper crouched over the pyramid shaped block, I give him a nod and he leaps over to the pot plant hucking not so gracefully behind it.

Emmett exclaims shuffling away from the plant, "Done with the bookcase!"

I motion my hands in a clapping and stride over to the corner Jasper was in, "All finished!"

Jasper exits the kitchen with a sour expression in his face, staring at the beer, "This was Carol's favourite beer. She always drank it out of the can, I should have known."

Emmett scoffs, grabbing two beers and passes one to me, taking a sip, he asks, "Jazz, let me ask you a question. She got the furniture, the stereo, the good TV- what did you get?"

Jasper looks up solemnly , "You guys." Taking a huge gulp out of his beer he paces over to an empty space of the living room. He leans back against the wall, obviously not having any furniture to sit on… yet.

I can't believe it, "Oh, man." I look over to Emmett's reaction,

"You got screwed." I simply nod in agreement.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I clasp my hands together, giggling a bit, I stare at Paul, "Oh my God!"

Paul continues his explanation, grimacing a bit, "I know, I know, I'm such an idiot. I guess I should have caught on when she started going to the dentist four and five times a week. I mean, how clean can teeth get?"

I offer to him, "My brother's going through that right now, he's such a mess. How did you get through it?" Poor Jasper, for a second my mind flickers to Jazz and wonder how he's coping. Emmett and Edward can't be the greatest comforting end of relationship party.

Breaking my thoughts, Paul jokes, "Well, you might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers, say her-"

My eyebrows raise to my hairline, "-leg?"

Placing down his wine on the table, he laughs loudly, "That's one way! Me, I- I went for the watch."

I swiftly glance at my piece of jewelry, "You actually broke her watch?"

* * *

**Alice's POV **

After everybody left, I picked up the phone and started dialing _his _number, while pacing around all over the lounge and kitchen area,"Barry, I'm sorry... I am so sorry... I know you probably think that this is all about what I said the other day about you making love with your socks on, but it isn't... it isn't, it's about me, and I ju-," pausing mid-pace, I re-dial Barry's number, "Hi, machine cut me off again... anyway..."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"You know what the scariest part is? What if there's only one woman for everybody, y'know? I mean what if you get one woman- and that's it? Unfortunately in my case, there was only one woman- for her..." I start already picture her; happy, with her woman, in fancy apartment I'm probably paying for, while I'm still in this crappy 1 bedroom apartment, with no furniture…

Retreating from the fridge with 3 bears, Emmett sneers, :What are you talking about? 'One woman'? That's like saying there's only one flavour of ice cream for you. Lemme tell you something, Jazz. There's lots of flavours out there. There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! You got married, you were, like, what, eight? Welcome back to the world! Grab a spoon!" Finishing his speech, patting me on the back, I stare in shock at probably the longest speech I've heard from him, ever since I asked what's so good about a meatball sandwhich. I feel the sides of my lips breaking the thin line, maybe there is a chance. Maybe somebody like Alice… Edward also pats my other shoulder.

"I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny."

Promptly withdrawing his hand, Edward exclaims, "Stay out of my freezer!"

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Paul sighs, "Ever since she walked out on me, I, uh..." He looks down at his Italian dish.

I subtly press my hand on his thigh, "What?... What, you wanna spell it out with noodles?"

Shaking his head, Paul frowns explaining, "No, it's, it's more of a fifth date kinda revelation."

My eyebrows rise for the second time this night, "Oh, so there is gonna be a fifth date?"

Paul discreetly glances up with a slight smile on his pleading face, "Isn't there?"

Getting lost in his eyes **(AN: Sorry, I'm such a cliché kinda chick, haha, I love it, sorry!)** I murmur, "Yeah... yeah, I think there is. "I shake my head ending the trance, "-What were you gonna say?"

Stuttering, Paul continues, "Well, ever-ev-... ever since she left me, um, I haven't been able to, uh, perform." Keeping one eye on him, I turn in my seat and take a sip of my drink, "...Sexually. "

Literally taking a double take, I spit over Paul. I feel the blood rush up to my neck, cheeks and ears. I grab a napkin and start frantically dabbing his shirt, I start to apologies, "Oh God, oh God, I am sorry... I am so sorry..."

He dismisses me, grabbing y napkin, placing it back on the table, "It's okay..."

I recline my hand on his chest, "Being spit on is probably not what you need right now. Um... how long?" I pray that this, topic, of the conversation ends… _stat_.

Cringing, he looks at his untouched meal, "Two years."

I lean back in my seat, "Wow! I'm glad you smashed her watch!" I say slightly impressed.

Grabbing my hand, with his other Paul pulls a piece of hair out of my face and asks, " So you still think you, um... might want that fifth date?"

My breathing stops for a second, "...Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"'I, Joanie, take you, Charles, to be my lawful husband.' 'Do you take...'"

Blowing my nose for the millionth time after flicking on 'Joanie loves Chachi' , I scream at the TV, chucking the tissue to the screen, "Oh...see... but Joanie loved Chachi! That's the difference!"

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I scoff and give scornfully remark, "Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it's been since I've _grabbed_ a spoon? Do the words 'Billy, don't be a hero' mean anything to you?" I turn to the guys, "Y'know, here's the thing. Even if I could get it together enough to- to ask a woman out,... who am I gonna ask?" I gaze out the window, immediantly thinking of _one _flavour of ice-cream…

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After switching off the TV, I scramble to the rainy window, staring out to space… If Barry isn't the one, than who is?

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I DIDN'T CHECK THIS CHAPTER, I REPEAT, DID NOT CHECK!**

**REVIEW**

**Did I do okay?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND SHARE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**XOXOXOXPDQXOXOXO**

**PS ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE FAVED AND FOLLOWED YOU ROCK, BUT PLLEEEEASSSEE REVIEW TOO! MWA!**


	5. Pilot Scence 4 Iridium

**AN: **Thank you to everybody who read, I'm in a rush write now to I apologies in advance for the "sloppiness" so called my writing. I'm going to be busy for the next few days, so if I don't upload anything; that's only because I've been away from my Macbook. Kisses! Only this scene and the credential scene to end pilot! Please review to tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only world I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I feel steam on my face as I drop the last of the food inside the pot. I silently hear Frannie, my co-chef type worker, enter where the stove and I am. She greets warmly, "Hey Bella!"

I glance up at her, my smile probably breaking my cheek bone right now, "Hey, welcome back! How was Florida?"

She stops abruptly, gives me a once over and smirks from her inspection, "You had sex, didn't you?"

My eyes widen, I can feel my cheeks burning, "How do you do that?"

Shrugging of the questions, she asks her own like the gang did a recently, "So? Who?"

My smile still radiant, I hint, "You know Paul?"

Giving a smug peek at my through her hat, she replies, "Paul the Wine Guy? Oh yeah,_ I _know Paul."

My pupils broadening, I freeze all cooking motions, " You mean _you_ know Paul like _I _know Paul?"

Resuming her activities next to me, she claims proudly, "Are you kidding? I take credit for Paul. Y'know before me, there was no snap in his turtle for two years."

* * *

After that accident, I went to the only place I knew everybody would be. Emmett, Edward, Rose, and Jazz were all huddled next to me around our lounge area of Central Perk. Emmett leans back in his seat, looking at me like what I just told them was the most evident event trick in history.

Perching forwards he exclaims, "Of course it was a line!"

My eyes dilating the hundredth time, I scream back in frustration, "Why? Why? Why, why would anybody do something like that?"

Jazz smirks, gesturing with his hands, he explains endearingly, "I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than 'to get you into bed'."

I scoff, feeling self-conscious I ask really to nobody, maybe just God himself, "Is it me? Is it like I have some sort of beacon that only dogs and men with severe emotional problems can hear?"

Sighing, Rosalie stretches out her arms towards where my feet a propped up, "All right, c'mere, gimme your feet." I shuffle them over to her lap, and like a professional, she starts to massage them.

Looking to the coffee stained carpet, I stare longingly, "I just thought he was nice, y'know?" Everybody, including me, just sits in silent, until broken with the shear laughter from Emmett.

"I can't believe you didn't know it was a line!"

Rolling my eyes, I leap forward hitting his arms. Interrupting me from my beating, Alice creeps up behind the sofa and drops all her shopping bags, asking in an excited tone, "Guess what?"

Jazz looks up hopefully, "You got a job?"

Sneering at his guess, she replies, "Are you kidding? I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed out of twelve interviews today."

Edward finally saying something after being silent for once, gazes at the millions of different shaped shopping bags, "And yet you're surprisingly upbeat."

Pulling out a large box, she twinkles in delight, "You would be too if you found John and David boots on sale, fifty percent off!"

Edwards eyebrows raise, "Oh, how well you know me..."

Pulling one out of the poofy packaging, "They're my new 'I don't need a job, I don't need my parents, I've got great boots' boots!"

I search for a price tag, I question, "How'd you pay for them?"

Her smile faltering she mumbles almost incoherently "Uh, credit card."

Observing her reaction, she shoves the boot bag in the box, " And who pays for that?"

"Um... my... father."

Sighing I glance at the rest of the gang and we start heading up to my apartment.

* * *

Finally, we gather around the kitchen table and I hand Alice a pair of scissors, her 12 cards spread across the surface.

I encourage cheerily to her, "C'mon, you can't live off your parents your whole life."

Placing the scissors down, Alice gives me a glare, "I know that. That's why I was getting married."

Rose butts in before I could reply, "Give her a break, it's hard being on your own for the first time. "

Alice smiles greatly, "Thank you."

Rose continues, "You're welcome. I remember when I first came to this city. I was fourteen. My mom had just killed herself and my step-dad was back in prison, and I got here, and I didn't know anybody. And I ended up living with this albino guy who was, like, cleaning windows outside port authority, and then he killed himself, and then I found aromatherapy. So believe me, I know exactly how you feel."

The rest of us are all glancing around with a pause, waiting for somebody else to say something. Jazz jumps in, nudging Alice, "The word you're looking for is 'Anyway'..."

Placing the scissors in her hand again, I confirm, "You ready?"

Alice glooms down to her best friends, "I don't think so."

Jazz chants, "C'mon, cut. Cut, cut, cut,..."

The rest of us start chanting along too, "Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut..." She finally cuts all the cards, she signs and leans back on the seat.

I stand up heading to the sink, I pat her on the back, "Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it!"

* * *

After a few hours, Jazz, Alice and I finished watching a movie.

"Well, that's it." I search for the remote. I click the "OFF" button and stretch as I start to get out of my curled up position on the sofa.

Alice turns to Jazz, "You gonna crash on the couch?"

Jazz shakes his head, "No. No, I gotta go home sometime."

I look at him concerned, "You be okay?"

Jazz just replies with a little nod, "Yeah."

Alice holds up a silver object, "Hey Bells, look what I just found on the floor." I smile, an idea striking my mind, "What?"

I walk closer to the object, "That's Paul's watch. You just put it back where you found it. Oh boy. Alright. Goodnight, everybody. " As I walk over to my room, I stomp nonchalantly on Paul's watch and continue trotting to my bed.

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

I mumble, "Mmm." I reach for the last of Bells cookies, though Alice reaches for it too. I retreat my hand, "Oh, no-"

She says at the same time, "Sorry-"

I urge the cookie to her, offering the object to her, "No no no, go-"

Leaning further away from the plate, "No, you have it, really, I don't want it-"

I glance down at the delicious food, "Split it?"

Alice shrugs, "Okay."

I lean over and start splitting the cookie, "Okay." Passing her a piece, I clear my throat and start, "You know you probably didn't know this, but back in high school, I had a, um, major crush on you." I blush majorly. I can't believe I just said that! I mentally start kicking myself.

Alice raises her eyebrows, looking forward thinking probably of the embarrassing past, "I knew."

My eyes widen, "You did! Oh... I always figured you just thought I was Bella's geeky older brother." Shrinking back into my seat, I stop kicking myself, because this is the longest conversation I've had with her. I start mentally high fiving myself instead.

Alice clears her throat, " I did."

Slouching more in my seat, I shake it off, and lean forward fiddling with the crumbs of the cookie, "Oh. Listen, do you think- and try not to let my intense vulnerability become any kind of a factor here- but do you think it would be okay if I asked you out? Sometime? Maybe?" My eyesight faltering to her to the ground.

Alice nods "Yeah, maybe..."

I stare into her eyes, "Okay... okay, maybe I will..." Do it already! Go, go, go! Alright-

" Goodnight." Alice interrupts my next question. Oh, okay. Getting up, heading towards the door, I reply.

"Goodnight." After I watch Alice head into her room, I collapse onto the kitchen seat, staring at the empty table.

Interrupting my silence, Bella come out of her room, in her dressing gown.

"See ya... Waitwait, what's with you?" She stares at my concerned.

Thinking back to my 'man talk' with Edward and Emmett, I utter, "I just grabbed a spoon." And with that, I start to head out of Bella's apartment.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**XOXOXO**


	6. Pilot Ending Scene Central Perk

**AN: This is a very short ending, I'm sorry. Please review if you want more! People on Tumblr; please Like and Reblog and whatever! I love you all, bon a ba teat! Or however you spell it! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only world I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We're all sitting in the coffee house, once again. All propped up with coffee, Emmett neglects his why speaking to Bella.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here." He shakes his head in disbelief.

Rose mimics in a sing-song voice, "I can't believe what I'm hearing here..."

Bella widens her arms in a mock defense, "What? I-I said you had a-"

Again, Rose sings, "What I said..."

Bella cutting short after the interruption, glare at Rose, "Would you stop?"

Rose looks up from her cup of fresh addictive coffee, "Oh, was I doing it again?"

Breaking Bella from her expecting rant, Alice skips over to us with a pot of coffee, "Would anybody like more coffee?"

I remember last time at Bella's kitchen when Emmett and I hid the liquid in the plant, to be sure, I question, "Did you make it, or are you just serving it?"

She stares and me confused, "I'm _just_ serving it."

We all answer quickly, "Yeah. Yeah, I'll have a cup of coffee."

I take a sip, continuing our past conversation topic, "Kids, new dream... I'm in Las Vegas. I'm Liza Minelli-"

* * *

**I know, I know! Short right? That's because I'm a busy woman! Please review to tell me if you want me to continue, if the characters should change, and if you have any questions!**

**REVIEW**

_It's a beautiful night_

_You're looking for something dumb to do_

_The button's just below,_

_My fan fiction's waiting for your review! _


	7. TOW The Sonagram at the End Scene 1

**AN: **This is another REALLY short update, my apologies! I've been doing a daily update, but I'd say it'll break soon. Please review, love you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only word I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I look at Rose and Alice before explaining to the other guys, "What you guys don't understand is, for us, kissing is as important as any part of it."

Emmett pauses his mid-sip of the coffee and scoffs, "Yeah, right!...Y'serious?"

Rose sits more straight on her seat moaning, "Oh, yeah!" **(AN: Sounds sick, I know but when I watched it, it totallt did to me! HAHA!) **

Alice elaborates Roses point, "Everything you need to know is in that first kiss."

My head is almost about to break in all the nodding I'm doing, "Absolutely."

Edward, who was upside down on the chair, sits with his legs hanging off the arm of the chair, he factors, "Yeah, I think for us, kissing is pretty much like an opening act, y'know? " He nudges Jazz and Emmett's shoulders, who nod subtly, "I mean it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes out."

Jazz adds, "Yeah, and-and it's not that we don't like the comedian, it's that-that... " He blushes a tinge lighter than my usual, "that's not why we bought the ticket."

Edward directs his hands over to us girls, right now we have formed a type of debate, girls on the lounge, guys on the large, dusty loveseat/chair, he addresses, "The problem is, though, after the concert's over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again, y'know? I mean, we're in the car, we're fighting traffic..." He shrugs idly, "basically just trying to stay awake."

Dusting off her apron, that she's recently decorated in her own designs accustomed to it, she responds in a snide remark, "Yeah, well, word of advice: Bring back the comedian. Otherwise next time you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album alone." And with that, she stalks off to where the coffee machine is.

After a long pause, Emmett looks up dumbfoundly, "...Are we still talking about sex?"

* * *

**And that is all for today! Please review, I know many do; thank you! Some don't- guys it's not hard, it's just like even a one-word response; good or bad?**

**XOXOXOPDQXOXOXO**

**PLEASE REBLOG, FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR; PRINCESSDRAMAQUEEN ! I HAVE A LOT OF FUN ON THERE AND LOVE TO SEE YOU JOIN! UNTIL NEXT TIME, MWA MWA! **


	8. MUSEUM OF PREHISTORIC HISTORY Scene 2

**AN: **Just review, please! I hope you enjoy it! It's almost the week-end- yay! Does anybody else just spend their time reading fanfiction over fanfictions like a marathon?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Friends. I do claim misspelling and my version of writing this. The only word I do claim as mine is- no wait, that's already a word, doesn't matter!

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

I stare at the caveman, or cave woman, whatever it is, inspecting it's facial expression, "No, it's good, it is good, it's just that- mm- doesn't she seem a little angry?"

Marsha glares at me and snaps, "Well, she has issues."

I try to back out of this already one-sided fight, "Does she."

Marsha explodes, "He's out banging other women over the head with a club, while she sits at home trying to get the mastodon smell out of the carpet!"

I glance over to the stage we've set up, "Marsha, these are cave people. Okay? They have issues like 'Gee, that glacier's getting kinda close.' See?" I point to the background wallpaper.

Marsha smiling behind me to the glass window, she mentions, "Speaking of issues, isn't that your ex-wife?"

I look over, my eyes widening, and snap my head back at her. I try and ignore her, "No. No."

Smirking like the Cheshire cat , she waves over to the glass, "Yes, it is. Maria! Hi!"

I turn over again, to Maria, "Okay, okay, yes, it is." She starts waving, and I wave a sweaty hand back, "How about I'll, uh, catch up with you in the Ice Age."

Marsha, less than willing, strides out of the room. I gesture Maria to come in.

I awkwardly greet, "Hi."

She smiles, it not reaching her eyes. Which look like they've been crying, all swollen and red, "So."

I say one of the most common lines, in history, and I'm saying that next to the caveman, "You look great. I, uh... "I quickly add to myself, "I hate that."

Maria apologies, "Sorry. You look good too."

I run a hand through my hair, pulling it hard, praying something will just make me disappear, "Ah, well, in here, anyone who... stands erect... So what's new? Still, uh..."

She finishes too confidently, "A lesbian?"

I shrug, "Well... you never know. How's, um.. how's the family?"

She answers, stuttering, "Marty's still totally paranoid. Oh, and, uh-"

I have to end this, just cut to the point Jazz, you can do that! "Why- why are you here, Maria?" I start fiddling with the cave people's accessories. It's gonna be something like 'Oh, I need more money for my lesbian life partner and I!"

Her voice wavers, "I'm pregnant."

I snap the caveman's arm, "Pregnant?"

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Edward , Emmett, Rose and I are sitting around the TV watching 'Three's Company'.

Edward spoils in a mocking tone, "Oh, I think this is the episode of Three's Company where there's some kind of misunderstanding."

Rose sighs,"...Then I've already seen this one!" She reaches for the remote, turning off the TV.

I start collecting everybody's cups, ready to do a round of washing, I snatch Emmett's, "Are you through with that?"

Emmett replies sarcastically, "Yeah, sorry, the swallowing slowed me down."

I grab a piece of rubbish off the phone stand, "Whose little ball of paper is this?"

Edward smiles up at me, "Oh, uh, that would be mine. See, I wrote a note to myself, and then I realised I didn't need it, so I balled it up and... " I continue staring at him, his smile vanishing, "...now I wish I was dead."

I start fluffing a pillow. Everything has to be perfect!

I hear Rose mumble to Emmett, "She's already fluffed that pillow... " She speaks up, "Monica, you know, you've already fluffed that-" I give her the same look I gave Edward, " -but, it's fine!"

I drop the pillow, "Look , I'm sorry, guys, I just don't wanna give them any more ammunition than they already have."

Edward sits back down on the couch after collecting his cup again, "Yes, and we all know how cruel a parent can be about the flatness of a child's pillow."

Rose starts chasing me around the place, " Monica- Hi! Um, Monica, you're scaring me. I mean, you're like, you're like all chaotic and twirly. And not-not in a good way."

Emmett grasps my shoulders, "Yeah, calm down. You don't see Jazz getting all chaotic and twirly every time they come."

I think my mind just blew up into a million pieces of irony, "That's because as far as my parents are concerned, Jazz can do no wrong. Y'see, he's the Prince. Apparently they had some big ceremony before I was born. " I rush over to my cooling lasagna. Dad's favorite, I just hope mother doesn't just say this is what makes me fat- all the added calories!

Edward jumping up and down, pointing down from my window, screams, "Ew, ew, ew, ew ew ew ew ew!"

I run over to him, trying to look at what he's pointing at, "What?"

Edward points to our neighbor we all peer on to, it's becoming a habit lately, "Ugly Naked Guy got a Thighmaster!"

Everyvody shudders, "Eeaagh!"

Alice, even more frantic than me a second ago, enters the living room from her bedroom, "Has anybody seen my engagement ring?" She leaps under the couch, her arms stretching to the back.

Rose scoffs, "Yeah, it's beautiful."

She starts chanting, "Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God oh God oh God... " Suddenly she starts looking under my fluffed cushions. Rose exclaims, "No, look, don't touch that!"

Alice cries out, "Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him... 'Hi Barry! Remember me? I'm the girl in the veil who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!' Oh God and now I'm gonna have to return the ring, without the ring, which makes it so much harder..."

I run over to her, "Easy Ali, we'll find it." I give a menacing glare to the gang, "Won't we!"

Emmett and Edward nudge each other, "Oh! Yeah!"

Emmett asks, "Alright, when'd'ya have it on last?"

Rose answers, "Doy! Probably right before she lost it!"

Edward closes the fridge door, staring of into space, "You don't get a lot of 'doy' these days..."

Alice thinks back, "I know I had it this morning, and I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with..."

Edward raises an eyebrow, "...Dinah?"

Alice's eyes widen, eying my delicious meal, "Ohhhhh, don't be mad..."

I realise what she's implying, my jaw falling off the hinges, "You didn't."

Alice gives a pleading look in her eye, "Oh, I am sorry..."

I reminisce the chore I gave to Ali to help out with, "I gave you one job!" I lift the dish through the glass, holding it up to the light, now if I just squint my eyes…

Alice offers, "Oh, but look how straight those noodles are!"

Edward slides to me, rubbing my shoulder, "Now, Isabella, you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagna..."

I give up, dropping the ruined meal on the kitchen table, " I just... can't do it."

In a recruiting tone, Edward slides over to a kitchen chair, "Boys? We're going in."

Gathering Rose and Emmett, they start to feast on my masterpiece. A knock break through my misery, I answer it to a _very _depressed Jazz. I widen the door for him. He just stands there for a second, "...Hi."

I step back, like he just breathed out a bad breath, or disease, "Wow. That is not a happy hi."

Jazz stares off into space, "Maria's pregnant."

Overhearing his statement we all stand where we are, stunned. Rose hold up a piece of shiny, cheesy circle, "Ooh! I found it!"

Astounded, I attempt to form a sentence, "W-w-wh-... wha-... w-w-w-..."

Jazz snaps out of his gaze ,turning to me, "Yeah. Do that for another two hours, you might be where I am right about now." He shuffles in to the apartment

Edward nudges me, "Kinda puts that whole pillow thing in perspective, huh, Bells?"

Alice, not understanding the scenario, questions, "Well now, how-how do you fit into this whole thing?"

Jasper sighs, "Well, Maria says she and Lucy want me to be involved, but if I'm not comfortable with it, I don't have to be involved.. basically it's entirely up to me."

Rose smiles, "She is so great! I miss her." She pouts at Jazz, like she's begging her parents to buy a puppy.

I inquire, "What does she mean by 'involved'?"

Edward jumps over to the couch, remarking, "I mean presumably, the biggest part of your job is done."

Jazz announces, "Anyway, they want me to go down to this- sonogram thing with them tomorrow."

Alice asks the hanging question in all of our minds, "So what are you gonna do?"

Jazz looks at us for advice, literally, his eyes searching for some guidance, "I have no idea. No matter what I do, though, I'm still gonna be a father."

The sound of Emmett chomping away to the lasagna makes us all glare at him, breaking our serious conversation.

Inexcusably, Emmett wonders, " ...Well, this is still ruined, right?"

* * *

**All right! This was a longer chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Please review, guests all welcomed! You can use your Google and stuff. Tublr people, please follow, repost, like… yeah!**

Thanks!

**XOXOXOXPDQXOXOXO**

**PS Sorry for mistakes and character mix ups, I've tried to edit my mistakes, but sometime I forget and say the original! **


	9. AN Apology

**This is all an Authors Note/Update.**

Hi everybody! I'm here to apologies, I'm really busy and have been for the past month! Please check my tumblr for anymore updates ( miss princess drama queen . tumblr . com) I'm greatly sorry!

_ANY_ requests (issues with the story, want a special episode or scene from friends, how's my fans?)

**Also, does somebody know any good fan fictions they're reading, I'm trying to find one to get addicted to (like a twilight Edward and bella one and rated m preferably)**

Like posssessward and AU and vampward?

**I LOVE EVERY FUCK ONE OF YOU!**


End file.
